I'll play your game
by LucyHanna111
Summary: Lucy smiled and said "I'm sorry I'm just playing you're game!" Natsu smiled "so you notice?" he asked. Lucy winked and walked towards him and said "maybe!" Natsu smiled and also walked towards her and said "you know me well!" Now the two of them is now in front of each other smiling. Natsu take one step forward and hug her on the waist and said "then, you win in this game!" nalu!


**Author's note:**

**I want to write a one shot… soooo here it is! Please don't judge it… and please review! *puppy eyes***

**Disclaimer: me? I don't own it! Who? Hiro Mashima does!**

**Warning: Grammar sucks!**

**~I'll play your game~**

"Lisannaaaaaaaaa!" pouted by the pink-haired salamander named Natsu Dragneel.

Lisanna giggled and replied "don't worry Natsu! You can do it for sure!"

Natsu pouted and replied "please?"

Lisanna raise a finger and shook it from left to right "I said no! You can do it on your own!"

While the two are arguing about something, a blonde stellar mage is emitting a dark aura while glaring at the two mages arguing at something.

"Ugh… what are they talking about?" she said frustrated.

Erza smirk and asked "You jealous?"

Gray who is drinking an icy-water spit out the water on Juvia's face that made her so happy because Gray-sama's spit water on her said "o-oi… Erza!" he stuttered.

Erza looked at him then smirk folding her two arms above her armored chest and said "what? I'm just guessing? And do you have a problem with that?" she asked glaring at the last part.

Gray hugged Juvia in coincidence (because his to scared and Juvia is the only one who is on his side) and said "na-naye!" while Juvia has hearts on her eyes saying "GRAY-SAMA!" she squeal.

Lucy just sighed and then continued looking at the two arguing mages.

~moments later~

"They aren't done?" she asked.

The two mages is still arguing.

Erza again smirk and asked again "you jealous?"

Lucy glares at her and said "No!" and stands up walking towards the guild doors and shouted "I'm going home!"

Erza gulped and thought "she's scary!" (I just want Erza to be scared sometimes, hehe…)

Gray blinked and thought "wow! Erza is cute when she's scared." then blushed looking away.

"Gray-sama?" asked Juvia then glares at Erza saying "love-rival!"

Erza gulped and said "why is't everyone hates me today!"

~at Lucy~

She is walking in the road glaring at nothingness and talking to herself saying "I'm not jealous!" she said many times.

While walking she bumped on this man.

"Hey! Watch where you looking at!" she shouted at the man.

The man smiles apologetically and said "sorry!" with his right hand on his head.

Lucy looked at him and her anger faded away and said "I'm sorry too…" then sighed looking away and added "I'm just in bad mood."

The man smiled at her and said "it's ok!" he smiled.

Lucy smiled back.

"I'm Mike by the way." He said.

"I'm Lucy!" she introduce herself.

They smiled together and she remembered Natsu, she smiled looking away and thought "then... I'll play your game!"

~back at the guild~

Natsu walks towards Erza's group with a big grin on his face and asked "what? Did my plan work? Did she got jealous?" he asked.

Gray gave a thumbs up, Erza nods, and Wendy smiled while Juvia is glaring at Erza who's muttering "love-rival!" and Happy is courting Carla.

Natsu's eyes widen and asked again "where did she go?" he asked in excitement.

Erza answered "she said she's going home!"

After that the pink-haired salamander runs out of the guild leaving a trail of dust behind.

~at Lucy~

"Hey! Do you have something to do tonight?" Mike asked.

Lucy shook her head and said "Nope!"

Mike smiled widely and said "then, will you eat dinner with me tonight at 9?"

Lucy smiled and said "of cou…" she didn't continue her sentence when someone interrupted her.

"Of course she won't!" said by the pink-haired salamander glaring daggers at the man.

Mike looked at him and asked "who are you?"

"I'm Lucy's boyfriend!" he said.

Lucy blush a thousand shade of red and thought "did he just say that?"

Mike looked at Lucy then to Natsu and said "I'm sorry… I thought you're single!" then walked away waving at them with a smile.

~~~~Silence~~~~

Natsu looked down, his eyes is covered by his pink hair and said "Lucy…" he whispered.

Lucy flinched, his voice is so low but it's too scary.

He looked at her in the eye and said "don't ever do that again or else I'll burn that guy!" he said.

Lucy smiled and said "I'm sorry I'm just playing you're game!"

Natsu smiled "so you notice?' he asked.

Lucy winked and walked towards him and said "maybe!"

Natsu smiled and also walked towards her and said "you know me well!"

Now the two of them is now in front of each other smiling.

Natsu take one step forward and hug her on the waist and asked "then, you win in this game!"

**~END~**

**Wish you like it! Review, please?**


End file.
